


Maybe I’ll Dream

by Bananagrump



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananagrump/pseuds/Bananagrump
Summary: Reno is having a hard time sleeping and Rude just wants to help.Domestic fluff, Rude and Reno are both soft.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 40





	Maybe I’ll Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I laid in my own bed, also unable to sleep. If there are any mistakes, feel free to blame it on fatigue.

Reno stared at the ceiling, as he had done for the last three hours. He was exhausted from an extraction mission that had proven to be much more strenuous than he had initially been led to believe, then had to stay later at the office afterwards to finish paperwork, and had flung himself on his back onto his bed after a rushed dinner at midnight once he finally got home. Fatigue clawed at his eyes, making his lids feel heavy and dry, and his body ached as he breathed, yet he still couldn’t manage to fall asleep.  
Deciding that sleep was just an unattainable wish, Reno sighed and climbed off the bed. He pulled on a thin, black cotton robe over his bare shoulders and loosely tied it at his waist above the sweatpants that clung low on his hips. He went to his and Rude’s living room, sprawled out lazily on the couch, and switched on the television. Voices loudly came to life and he scrambled for the remote on the coffee table to turn the volume down. He listened quietly for any sign that he woke his partner up and when he heard nothing, settled back in his position on the couch after grabbing a half empty pack of cigarettes and a lighter that were also left on the table. Within seconds, the cigarette was lit and he was exhaling a large plume of smoke with satisfaction into the dimly lit room. Rude disliked it when he smoked in the living room, occasionally voicing his complaints that the room and all of the furniture smelled heavily of tobacco, but sometimes he would share in the habit with him over a drink or when Reno needed some comfort.  
“What are you doing up?” A voice called from the hallway and Rude tiredly dragged his feet like a zombie as he stepped into the soft glow from the television. “Can’t sleep,” Reno said, turning his head where it rested on the arm of the couch to look up at him. “You need to sleep.” Rude’s voice sounded dry and Reno chalked it up to exhaustion and rolled his eyes. “Stimulating conversation, partner. The problem is, though, that I can’t,” Reno reiterated. Rude moved to the couch and gently pushed Reno’s legs aside to make room for himself. He tucked one ankle under the opposite thigh, in half a criss-cross position, and absentmindedly drummed his fingers on Reno’s knee.  
“Would you like some warm milk?” Reno scoffed incredulously, “warm milk?” Rude flushed a bit and shifted slightly in his seat. “It’s a well known and well respected remedy for insomnia.” He spoke matter-of-factly and Reno let out a laugh at the other man’s subtle embarrassment. “Nah, you know I don’t like dairy.” “What about herbal tea? You still have almost a full set from that gift box Elena gave you for your birthday.” Reno hummed in consideration and took another drag from his cigarette. “Sounds good. There should be some valerian in there.” Rude gave Reno’s knee a gentle squeeze before standing up. “I’ll make it for you. Honey okay?” Reno smiled gently at the other man’s kindness and consideration for his preference, “honey sounds great.” “You got it, partner.” Reno rolled onto his stomach and propped his elbows on the arm of the couch, letting them dangle over the edge, to watch as Rude dug around in a cabinet in their attached kitchen. He inhaled on his cigarette then spoke, “see it in there?” Rude pulled a metal tin out of the cabinet and grunted as an answer. The tin was fairly large and contained many different sachets of herbs to make into teas. He rummaged through it, shoving labeled bags that he didn’t need out of the way, then found the valerian. Rude switched on the stove and prepared a kettle, letting it rest on the hot plate to heat up. Reno rather enjoyed watching Rude do something as simple as make tea, especially because he was doing it for him. He liked the blissful domestication of it and found it ironic considering what they both do for a living. But they were comfortable sharing a home together and moments like these, which did happen more often than one would assume, provided a sense of peace that Reno never found anywhere else. He wondered briefly if Rude knew he was happy.  
Rude brought Reno’s mug and a container of honey into the living room and gently set both down on the table. “I already put some honey in, but I know you have a sweet tooth and will want to add more.” Reno grinned at him, “You know me so well, man.” Rude returned the grin and leaned back against the cushions, “You know it.” Reno picked up the mug and pressed his lips to the rim, but before he could take a sip Rude was pushing it away from him. “It’s a root, Reno. It hasn’t steeped long enough.” Reno’s brows knit together in confusion, “What are you talking about?” “A root needs to steep for roughly ten minutes. Properties are drawn out slower than a leaf. It’ll be more effective if you wait.” Reno pulled his long red tresses over one shoulder and sighed contentedly. “Where would I be if you weren’t looking out for me?” The other man simply smiled.  
After his tea was finished, they sat together and smoked a few cigarettes as Reno sipped the hot liquid. He placed his empty mug down and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock, which read 4:22. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Rude shrugged, “I’m not going back to bed until I know you’ll sleep.” Reno groaned in frustration. “Don’t do that to yourself, I’m not even feeling like I’ll be able to drift off soon. The valerian root hasn’t done much.” Rude stifled a yawn and closed his eyes, Reno thought he was falling asleep until he spoke again. “Got it. Music. Maybe you just need something to help you relax.” Rude stood up and walked to the radio, carefully turning it on and switching it to a classical station. “Good idea! That outta do the trick!” Reno threw his head back into the cushions and closed his eyes, hoping to be dreaming soon. He rarely dreams now, except for nightmares, but he thinks maybe the herb he drank will change that. He would like to finally have a good, peaceful dream that doesn’t result in waking up covered in sweat and tremors coursing through his body.  
Rude once again sat beside him and they stayed like that quietly through at least four pieces, but Reno shoved the palms of his hands against his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. “It ain’t working either!!” Rude frowned at him, “I’m sorry. I thought it would help.” Reno waved a hand dismissively at him and huffed. “Don’t worry about it. It ain’t your fault.” “Is there something keeping you awake?” Reno turned his face towards the other man and laughs sarcastically. “Stress could be it. Maybe overthinking. Maybe the job. Could be anything, really.” “Could it be temperature? Are you too cold? I’ll get you a blanket.” Rude started to get up again and Reno grabbed his wrist to stop him. The other man turned to him, confusion painted on his face, and before he could ask why he stopped him, Reno lets go and speaks. “Man, look, you’ve been crazy helpful and all, but you gotta go to bed. You can’t stay up with me all night, ‘kay?” Rude looked down sadly, “I don’t want to leave you to suffer alone.” Reno laughed as he shrugged. “It’s fine, partner, you just go and get some-“ he realized Rude was staring at him with wide eyes. “Uhhhh.... what’s up?” Rude jumped to his feet. “Alone! That’s it. You just need some company.” He gently gripped Reno’s wrists to pull him to his feet. Rude kept one hand on his and led him down the hallway while Reno stuttered, not knowing what to say to Rude’s epiphany. “Look, you don’t have to-“ “You need sleep and you’re going to get it. Don’t argue with me.” The stubbornness in Rude’s voice caused a smile to form on Reno’s face and he complied. “You got it, partner.” He let himself be led to Rude’s bed and even let him remove his robe for him. Rude climbed into the bed under the covers and pat the place next to him. “Well? Get comfortable.” Reno laughed softly and did as he was told, climbing into the bed himself and wiggling to situate himself under the blanket. He laid his head down on the pillow and was just about to close his eyes and await sleep when he felt something at his neck. Rude slipped his arm under Reno’s head and gently pulled him against his side. Reno was slightly shocked for a moment, but the warmth of the other man was inviting so he snuggled in and rested his head against Rude’s chest. “This okay?” He asked, unusually tentative. “More than okay.” Reno smiled at the reassurance and felt emboldened. He wrapped an arm over Rude’s stomach and felt the other man’s hand gently close over his. Rude squeezed Reno’s hand and pressed his face against the red hair. “Hey, uh...Rude?” Rude hummed at him and Reno felt his face heat up as he prepared himself. “I love you. You know that, right?” Rude smiled and placed a soft kiss to Reno’s temple. “Of course I know that. And you know I love you, too, right?” Reno smiled and hugged him tightly. “Yeah. I know, partner.” And before he could even sigh at the comfort he was feeling, he was asleep. Rude could tell by the steadying of his breathing and smiled to himself as he placed another kiss to the finally sleeping man’s head. “I really love you.” He hoped that tomorrow night, Reno wouldn’t have trouble sleeping. He hoped this would be the beginning of the two sharing every night together, safely in each other’s arms. And he was right.


End file.
